Large-scale computer systems and servers are crucial components of modern-day business. Many organizations rely on these systems to store and process data associated with that organization. Some organizations choose to own and maintain large-scale computer systems or servers on-site, either in a dedicated building or in a building that is also occupied by people, such as employees. However, as the need for computing power grows, many organizations instead may choose to pay for use of a third-party's computer system or server or to house their large-scale computer systems off-site. These off-site and third-party systems are generally located in massive data centers that can house hundreds, if not thousands, of individual server units.
Computer systems and, more specifically, computer processors generate heat when operating. This heat, if sufficiently concentrated, can harm the computer systems, decreasing computing efficiency and, in some cases, permanently damaging computer hardware. When many computer systems are within the same room or under the same roof, this heat generation issue is further exacerbated. Therefore, particularly in large data centers, it becomes necessary to cool the data center in order to dissipate this heat before it can cause damage.
Server rooms and data centers can use cooling techniques to facilitate cooling of the server machines housed therein. For example, in some server rooms and data centers, cool air is forced into the room to displace heated air and to absorb excess heat from server machines. These servers are typically stored on shelving-like racks to allow airflow through each server. The floor of a server room can also be raised to allow the cooler air to enter the room through holes in grates, perforated tiles, or other openings in the raised floor. The displaced heated air can be drawn out of the room through ventilation systems or similar systems. In some instances, cold water or another coolant can be used to chill the air before it is introduced into the server room.